Black Lace
by ScarletShadowNight
Summary: In a time where it was illegal for two men to be together and should either be caught they would be thrown in prison. One from a high class family with his life laid out for him, the other lives day to day not even knowing where he will sleep. Victorian!
1. Chapter 1

Black Lace

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Alright, here is my next try at a Naruto and Itachi story. I just had this idea of the Victorian gentlemen falling for a lower class men who works in a fabric mill who's had a rough life on the streets in the slum of London where the gangs rule and the those who help others often don't survive. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think!

The year is 1857 and Queen Victoria was still ruling over England. This Victorian era is said to be the second renaissance of England. It is a time of thriving arts and literary works. Things are changing all over england, and social class happens to be one of them. Though even though things seemed to be improving on one side of London things remained much the same on the other side.

The cobble stone streets are dirty and covered in grime. The stench that rose in the air causes everyones nose to crinkle as it repulses the senses. Factories in the area blow black smoke into the air and work the young and the old to the bone for long hours in harsh conditions. There is no childhood for the children that grow up in this life. They start work by the time they can perform the duties required.

Naruto has been working in a fabric mill sense he was 4 years old. He lives on the streets where ever he can find a warm spot that wasn't crowded with others like him who were more likely to slit his throat and steel what little money he has then offer to share the blanket they dug out of someones trash. He, unlike many of the other young teens that lived on the streets, tried to live an honest life. One without pick pocketing and without brawls over the good spots to sleep. He didn't make enough at the fabric mill to rent a place to live, it just paid enough to keep food in his stomach and clothes on his back. The rest he gave to the small children in the orphanage home he grew up in. They kick the kids out after they turn nine because that's when they can get a job anywhere and provide for themselves. There are more orphans on this side of London then anyone in the upper class would like to admit so the homes fill up quickly, which is another reason why the kids get kicked out so soon. Naruto had a pure heart and was willing to do anything to help those in need, even if it meant giving up the luxury of a safe place to sleep so that others could eat.

The sun had fallen below the sky line and darkness flooded the streets. The families were already locked away safe in their homes to avoid the gangs that were crawling the streets. One of the most well known gangs was a gang that went by the name of Suna. It was run by a young red head who had a taste for blood. He was cruel and heartless who had no value for the life of others, not even his remaining family, consisting of an older brother and sister. All the siblings had no care for the lives of others and each had their own sadistic ways of dealing with those who got in their way. It was said that the youngest and leader of the gang never slept because when he did a demon took over and was even more frightening then Gaara usually was. Gaara was one person you would prey to never meet on the street. The only person to ever survive a fight with him was none other then Naruto. They knocked each other unconscious after a long drawn out fight while Naruto was protecting a small kid who had bumped into Gaara on accident. Lucky for the kid and Naruto, Gaara wasn't the first to wake up. The next time they ran into each other Gaara offered Naruto a place in his gang along with protection from the other gangs and the police, but Naruto's reply was no to being a member of the gang. He did say that if Gaara was ever interested in being his friend, then Naruto would be willing to talk. A simple nod was the only answer he was given before Gaara turned and walked away.

Sunday's were the only day's that the factories were closed, giving Naruto one day off a week. There was one sport that took place on Sunday where the common people would come together and bet their hard earned money on the fighters in hopes of increasing their pay check or losing every last penny. They would bet on who they thought was the toughest fighter in the ring. Boxing was a mans sport and a chance to legally beat the crap out of someone. Naruto started boxing when he turned twelve to earn some extra money. He lost quite a few matches before he finally started figuring out how to box. By the time he turned 14 he was winning every match, and now at 17 he was holding his own against the men heading for the pros. He even had a couple of gentlemen paying him for lessons, though he always thought that the gentlemen never had a real talent for the sport. They never had the same fire or natural talent for fighting that the commoners had. Boxing was their form of rebelling from their prim and proper life style and their studies.

It was the first Sunday of spring, the cold winter chill still clung to the air. I woke up with frost on my coat this morning. The sun helped melt away the frost, but the air was still cold. I was able to get a warm roll from a near by bakery for breakfast before I made my way to the abandoned factory where I gave this one gentlemen boxing lessons. We met every Sunday morning and this guy was a real jerk. He had everything handed to him all his life and he just thought that he could pick up boxing like there was no real skill to it. He would have potential if he would actually listen to the advice that I gave him but he's to busy being all high and mighty. He thinks that just because I can't read or write like an educated gentlemen that I don't know what I'm talking about when it comes to boxing.

"You finally made it. I was beginning to wonder if you had died in an alley somewhere," the dark haired gentlemen stated. He was wearing simple trousers and a plain shirt with a wool over coat which he was now taking off and setting aside so that we could begin our spar. He had clean cut black hair that came down to his chin. His black eyes stared at me dully as he waited for me to remove my coat. He was my age, but our lives had been so different.

We circled each other as I waited for him to make his first move. I didn't have to wait long as he came at me with fists flying. Blocking the punches didn't take a lot of effort on my part because there wasn't a much strength behind his blows compared to some of the guys I've fought before. If anything these spars I had with this guy was a nice warm up for the real fights later tonight.

After I finally got tired of his pathetic hits I delivered three of my own and knocked him flat on his ass. "Well I think that about does it for today," I told him as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"No, we are not done here yet. No until I beat you," he protested.

"We've been here for a couple of hours and I need to get some stuff done in the real world before I actually have to go to the matches tonight," I explained.

"I am coming too. I think it's time I actually put my skills to the test."

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"What do you mean by that. I've been taking these stupid lessons with you for two months so how could I not be ready."

"Alright Sasuke if you say so. Good luck tonight," I said with a shake of my head and put my coat back on and left the building.

^With Sasuke^

After my boxing lesson with that illiterate idiot I headed back to the manor to bathe, the drying sweat was clinging to my skin. I would never admit it to that street urchin, but he knew how to fight. I don't know when I've ever landed a hit on him that he didn't let me.

It's so frustrating. If only it were as easy for me to pick up everything in life as it seems to be for my brother. He's already graduated from his schooling and is a lawyer, just like my parents wanted him to be. The only thing I've got an advantage in on my brother is women. I have several prospects for a bride and though there are many interested in my brother, he won't give them the time of day. He never dances with a woman more then once at social events and never says more to them then is polite. He'll have to marry someday, and that time is approaching. Our mother has started to get worried and has resorted to throwing extravagant parties at our manor in hopes that he'll find a nice young lady to settle down with. She is looking forward to grandchildren and from what I've seen I'll be the one to give them to her. My brother is terrible with kids, he makes them cry with only a look. It's actually quite sad.

I went in through the servants entrance, if my mother finds out about my boxing lessons then I'll be confined at the boarding school with no women around what's so ever, and that is the last thing I want.

After a nice long bath I headed for the drawing room where my mother usually is at this time of day, unfortunately the only occupant in the room was my elder brother Itachi. His raven hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. His dark piercing eyes were focused on the book held in his long bony fingers. Everything about him was just like his hands, long, elegant and strong. His aloof manner made him mysterious which was a trait that many women found intriguing.

Unlike my brother I was shorter and not as elegant. Many a young lady referred to me as harsh and cold. They along with my father found me to be the inferior of the two of us. I hate my brother for this. No matter what I do it's never good enough. I used to try so hard to impress my father and gain his respect, but nothing I did ever seemed to change his opinion; therefore, over time I simply decided to do things for myself and I must say I've been happier for it. This is probably why I took up boxing, it's something that I have all to myself, my brother is too proper to dare doing something like that.

"How was your lesson, oh wait I am not supposed to know about you boxing. I'm sorry, though if your not better at covering your tracks it won't be long before Father finds out," my brother said without even taking his eyes away from his book.

"What does it matter to you? Where is Mother?" I asked changing the subject as I made my way to the chair across from my brother as one of the servants brought in the tea tray and placed it on the side table.

"It matters not to me. As for Mother she has gone to Mrs. Haruno's town house to finalize the plans for the ball tomorrow night. We're both expected to go, so if you're planning to go to that boxing tournament you were talking to yourself about so loudly in the bath I would suggest only being a spectator to ensure you are presentable for the party. Mother would be disappointed if there was the slightest scratch on that pretty face of yours," he said with a sly smirk.

"Well if your so worried then why don't you accompany me to ensure that I don't do anything that would disappoint our dear Mother," I said smugly.

"Perhaps I will," he said snapping his book closed and laying it on the table next to him. He reached for his tea and took a sip looking me strait in the eyes while I just gapped at him. I did not think that he would take me seriously. "Do not give that look brother, I am not as unfamiliar with boxing as you may take me for. I may never have participated in the sport, but I have seen my fair share of matches. It may surprise you to know that I'm not the perfect son you take me for."

I simply shrugged. I didn't want to believe what he was saying, but my brother was not a liar. He kept secrets for sure, but he would never lie about anything. It is what I believed to be his one redeeming factor even if I didn't always like the things he said, especially when it was something about my person. "And pray tell where is Father at this time?"

"Knowing Father he's out trying to advance his position at court, trying to impress the king no doubt." Itachi set his tea down and picked up his book and went to return to his reading. "Let me know when you plan to leave. I wish to accompany you tonight. It's been far too long sense I last saw any good boxing. The gentlemen who box are far less interesting to watch then the common folk who actually have a talent for the sport as opposed to the frivolous men who simply have nothing better to do with their lives."

I stood to leave and nodded ignoring the veiled insult. Even if I didn't get to test my skills tonight at least I will be able to see how I would stack up against the common men based on how well my teacher does.

^ With Naruto^

The first round of fights have already started. The drawing was done nearly an hour ago and I had yet to fight. I could hardly believe the number of men who had come to box tonight. There were several more new faces this time compared to previous nights. Usually it's more in the summer when the newbies start to fight. I recognized some of the kids who were fighting for the first time tonight. They were from the orphanage. I'm sure they don't live there anymore, they were probably here to earn some extra money much like myself. Some of them were holding their own pretty well, others, not so much, but if they stick to it they'll learn.

A young man was dragged out of the ring unconscious while his competitor strutted around the area pumping his fist in the air as the crowd patted him on the back for a great match won. After this next fight I would be my turn. I was up against this tall slim guy with graying hair. Despite his age he was one of the best. He was fast and strong and had a lot of power behind his hits. I'd lucky never fought him before, he was one of the champs. He was out of retirement and back with a vengeance. The last match I saw him in he nearly killed his opponent. The young man didn't wake up for a week and when he did he couldn't remember half the things about his life. I really hope I'm as good as I think I am or this could very well be my last fight. I mean I've fought pretty good boxers in the past, but this guy was a legend. He'd worked his way to the top in the gentleman's league but was expelled for disobeying the rules so now he's back here.

The match was over and the two came out of the ring and the announcer took his place in the center of the ring and introduced us. He started yelling out some facts about the two of us trying to give the gamblers some idea on who would be the best to bet on. The audience became a blur of faces and noise to me. Nothing else existed except the cold green eyes that belonged to the man I was about to fight. Everything around me speed up and slowed down at the same time as the match began. The rules were you had to either bring your opponent to his knees three times of knock him unconscious.

He made a swing for my head which I dodged by ducking under and delivered a swift punch to his gut from below before I backed away and waited for his next attack. My weight was on the balls of my feet ready to move as my body needed to avoid getting hit and to my an advance of my own. I wasn't disappointed. A quick secession of strikes came my way aimed for different areas of my body. I was able to block the hits but unable to return any of my own. He had me on the run.

His fist came swinging at me out of no where and connected to my ribs. I could feel my breath leaving my lungs. This guy hit like nothing I've ever felt before. A few hits from this guy and I would be done for. I used my short stature to my advantage and ducked his next strike and was able to land a couple to his kidneys. A growl was ripped from my opponents throat as he turned to face me. I saw my chance and aimed for his jaw.

I may be small, but I didn't grow up on the streets and not learn anything. It was a strong enough hit to drop him on his back. That was one down for me, now if I can just do that again two more times then I might just survive this match.

He was up and in no time at all he was back to pummeling me. I was able to protect myself from the worst of it, however I had no illusions about the fact that I more then likely had at least three cracked ribs by this point. I needed to focus. After a few more hits I noticed he wasn't extending his right arm to it's fullest extension. He must have injured it at some point, but this I could use to my advantage. Three hits later and he was down for the second time. It took him longer to get back up this time but now that I knew his weakness it wouldn't be long for me to win this match now. I was able to finish the match with a strong punch to the mans jaw and I could feel his bones cracking under my fist.

Three matches later and I was able to collect my winnings. I made my way over to the doctor that was there every night and had him take a look at my ribs. I was right that a few were cracked. He told me that as long as I took it easy and didn't get into any trouble for the rest of the week that I should be fine. He was a nice guy, hell I remember the first time he patched me up. I had broken my hand on some guys face and a broken nose and he simply laughed and patched me up, telling me all kinds of stories of different guys he'd helped in the past. I gave him a few coins as payment before making my way to a table to get a bite to eat.

"He's your food sir, and might I say good fight lad. You keep getting better and better," said the owner of the establishment. He was a bigger guy who had a thing for smoking, I don't think I've ever seen him with out a cigarette in his mouth. It was the one thing he and his wife always fought about. She hated how it made him smell, but I don't think she minded as much as she said. The two of them were so in love that he could have smoked five cigarettes at a time and she still would love him. They loved each other despite their faults. They knew everything about each other and still they loved each other. I could only dream of ever finding someone like that for myself.

"Not a bad fight dobe." I could hear the snear in the speakers voice.

"Thanks, though I recall you mentioning that you were going to test your skills tonight, though I don't remember seeing you in the ring. Could it be that you finally realized that I'm right and you need to listen to me?" I asked before taking a sip of my ale.

"On the contrary I have an engagement tomorrow night that I need to be presentable for and I can't very well have my hands stained with other mens blood now can I," Sasuke said taking a seat across from me.

"Don't be so prideful little brother, had you fought your face would be black and blue by tomorrow morning and you would be locked in your room till you returned to your original condition," said a deep voice from behind me. I turned to see a tall slim man with long raven hair that was tied back at the base of his strong elegant neck. His black eyes were like the midnight sky and the lights in the room reflected in them like the stars in the sky. The small barely visible smile on his lips nearly took my breath away. "You fight very well for someone so young. I can see why my brother chose you as his teacher, though I'm sure because of his pride he doesn't listen to you. Tell me if my foolish brother had fought tonight would he have even had a chance?"

"Ah.. well it really depends on who he would have fought. I mean if he had fought some of the newbies he could have done very well, but there are a lot of experienced boxers here tonight, like that first guy I fought."

"Yes I believe I remember him, he was kicked out of any proper boxing tournaments due to foul play. I must say I've never seen him lose before. The fact that you were able to take him down speaks highly of your talent for this sport," The tall man said.

"Thank you very much. I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh forgive me. My name is Itachi Uchiha, I'm Sasuke's older brother."

"Excuse me, but I'm still hear could the two of you quite talking as if I'm not hear," Sasuke cut in.

I ignored him in favor of introducing myself. "My name is Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uchiha."

"Itachi if you will. So Naruto do you have a last name?"

A nervous laugh left my lips as I scratched the back of my head. Sasuke had never bothered to ask much about me and that was one of the reasons why I taught him. Gentlemen didn't take an interest in people like me. I was usually out of their line of vision being no one of consequence and that was what I was comfortable with. How would someone like him react to the truth about me. I considered lying and making something up, but he look in his eyes kept me from considering the thought.

"No not really," I answered, "I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents. I've been on my own all my life."

"That must be tough, though you seem to have done pretty well for yourself," Itachi said taking the seat next to me. "So what do you do for a living exactly, I can't imagine that this brings in enough income to provide a solid life for you?"

"I work in the fabric mill not to far from here. It is hard work, but it is honest work and that is more then I could ever ask for," I said with a sigh and turned my attention back to my meal. It's the one good meal I get in a week and I'm not going to spoil it by letting it get cold while talking to a couple of gentlemen with a curiosity for a commoners life.

"You mean to say that unlike all the other's like yourself you choose not to steal from your betters even though it would be easier, or that you never joined a gang for some form of support in you life style?" Itachi asked looking at me with such intensity I felt as if I were under some kind of study.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. I was given an invitation to join a gang, hell it was one of the most feared gangs in this area, but I turned it down. I have to say though I have a feeling that he might still be looking out for me. Several other gangs have left me alone sense then and I have a feeling he might be the cause of it," I said more thinking out loud then actually answering the question. "As for stealing, there is no one I really wish to steal from because what I can get from the people around here is not worth a life time in jail. Besides no one really has anything I couldn't get for myself if I really wanted it. I could have a home, though not a nice one by your standards, if I wished, but there are those in more need of it then I am, which is why most of my extra savings is given to those who cannot get it for themselves."

"That is very interesting. I can honestly say that I've never met someone like you in my entire life. You are quite an extraordinary young man. I hope we will have a chance to talk more in the future, however the hour is late and my brother and I must be retuning home. We will leave you to your meal. It was a pleasure to meet you." Itachi reached out his hand which I took and I could feel sparks shooting through my skin at the contact. With a nod he stood and headed for the door, his shocked brother following closely behind shouting a quick farewell to me as he went.

I could only shake my head. Sasuke may be a self centered bastard, but his brother was something else. There was just something about him that simply couldn't be ignored.

^With Sasuke^

Throughout the entire conversation I couldn't help the shock from showing on my face. My brother the cold calculating lawyer had never, and I mean never, shown an interest in any living being before, but my idiot boxing teacher had managed to grab his utmost attention without doing anything. I was too shocked to feel anything else about the subject. All I could do was watch the two interact.

"Would you quit staring at me, it is very rude you know little brother," Itachi spoke as we made our way back to the manor.

"I must apologize, but may I ask what about my boxing instructor has done to have caught your attention so? You've never shown an interest in another person before, and I'm sure many of the ladies in our social circle would like to know so they might catch your attention as well."

Itachi actually stopped and looked at me. "I don't know what you are talking about. I simply was making conversation to learn about the person you've been taking lessons from. I must say you made a good choice, though I'm surprised that he even agreed to train you, he could be instructing someone with far more potential."

"Do not lie to me brother. What do you find so interesting about him. You do not fancy him do you brother? Could it be that my perfect older brother fancies Naruto?"

"You know very well that would be illegal," he said and started walking again. That was the last word he spoke to me at all that night. I couldn't help but wonder though, could I have been right? Does he fancy Naruto?

AN: Alright, please read and review. Let me know what you all think. Also a quick challenge far all artists out there, I would like to see some of your art work done based on my story or any of my other stories. Just post a link in your review so that everyone can check it out. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all for reading. Please enjoy the next chapter!

^With Itachi^

Out of everything in the world I hate these balls the most. I will be the first to admit that I am not the most social being in the world, but mostly it's because no one has anything interesting to say that I have not heard of thought of before. Then there is the matter of the endless young women with their twitching fans and endless gossip of who is the most eligible bachelor at the party. Especially when most seem to believe that I am said bachelor. These women have nothing to offer me. Not in conversation and especially in any type of physical relationship. They are all far to delicate and not to mention the possibility of producing children. I absolutely despise children. They are loud and messy and have no sense they are like a dog that you can't simply leave to someone else to take care of, not to mention they take up too much time and money. They are simply a waste of my time. I don't blame others for having them, for keeping up the population is a good thing indeed, however they need not be a part of my life. If my mother wants grandchildren so badly then she shall have to wait for my brother to settle down for I am not interested in a wife of my own. A home yes, but a family, no.

"My dear there are some vary pretty young women here who are just dying to dance, why don't you go find one and interact. Perhaps you'll meet someone who catches your fancy," my mother whispered in my ear nudging me toward a group of girls who kept glancing at me from the corner of their eyes. I already knew that no girl or woman would catch my fancy. No one ever did...

Wait that's not quite true, as I do recall there was one person who did spike my interest. My mother always said I needed to find someone beautiful and honest to be with. Beautiful and honest is what I found last night at the boxing match. Blue eyes so clear is was like looking into a lake you could see the bottom of. Blond hair, perhaps in need of a wash, but considering the circumstances, as gold as any I've seen. A strong figure though thin and slim. The only problem with this angel was that he was a male. For two men to be together would mean time in prison for it was illegal for a man to share the bed of another man.

I shook my head and did as my mother instructed. I made my way over to a group of young women and asked a young girl with blond hair that was almost white and blues eyes that were nearly hidden by the amount of make up worn on her face. I suppose that was the fashion now. I never have understood the reason for the ridiculous things that fashion forces women to wear. All the ruffles and bows were simply unnecessary.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked the girl holding out my hand and giving a slight nod. Her cheeks were tinged pink and a large smile made its way to her face as she curtsied and took my hand so I could lead her to the dance floor. I saw my brother looking at me from across the room, he already had a young lady in his arms as he was twirling her around the room. He gave me a knowing smirk before turning his attention back to the young woman he was dancing with.

The current song ended as my partner and I made it to the floor, the next song was a waltz. I took the young woman in my arms and waited for the right beat before making the first step. This young woman wasn't a bad dancer. She was a good follow and was easy to direct into the complicated steps and turns. I was taught to dance at a young age as was required for a gentlemen of my status.

"Thank you for asking me to dance Mr. Uchiha, I thought for sure you were going to as Miss Hyuga.. After all many men find her pale skin and quite temperament to be quite pleasing, and unlike myself as a Yamanka with a lower social status." I was never one for conversation, especially women how mostly talked of frivolous things like appearance and status.

"Well if you would like me to I can go and as Miss Hyuga to dance."

"No, I mean... I apologize, I did not mean any insult. I'm quite happy that you asked me." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Mr. Uchiha, do you by chance enjoy poetry?"

"On occasion," I answered shortly. I do not enjoy dancing very much mostly because the women I dance with insist on speaking to me.

"Would you by chance have read any by Elizabeth Barrett Browning?"

"Yes I have read it. It happens to be one of my mothers favorites." So much so that she insists that my brother and I read from her book, Sonnets from the Portuguese, every night, either that or her most recent one Aurora Leigh.

"I simply love her work, it's so beautiful and speaks of a love that is rarely experienced."

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

"Do you ever wish to find a love like she describes in her writings?" That question gave me pause. I'd never really thought of love before, nor the possibility of ever finding it. I've seen so many in arranged marriages, even my own parents were in one, though they seemed happy enough, but I can't say that they are truly in love. Their marriage was one to improve income and status. I have always expected my mother to match me with some young woman who would be an asset to our family name, though my mother always said that I should find someone who makes me happy.

"Is that what you wish for Miss Yamanaka?" I asked turning the question back on her. She blushed and ducked her head to try and hide it as I twirled her around another couple in order to prevent a collision.

"I suppose it is, though I understand that there are other things more important in todays society. Is it foolish of me to wish for something like true love?"

"I don't believe it is foolish to wish for something that would make you happy; however, if you want it to become more then a dream you have to be prepared for what you might loose in order to have such happiness." The song had finally come to an end and I moved to escort the young woman back to the group of women she was previously with.

"Mr. Uchiha, might we share just one more dance?" I looked into her blue eyes and hopeful smile, but it was not the woman I saw, but a young man with golden hair and shimmering eyes. I gave a nod and took her back in my arms. I was only after I felt myself moving to the music that I realized what I was doing. I had broken my own rule to never dance with one girl more then once. I searched the groups of people and found who I was looking for. My mother was watching me with such a bright smile on her face that I knew I was doomed. My mother may seem like a frivolous woman, but she was far more intelligent then she let on. Right now she was under the impression that I was interested in the woman I was dancing with. Now she would start setting up meetings for the two of us so that I could court her properly. How could I have made such a foolish mistake, and why had I been thinking of him again. What was my fascination with him?

The song took far to long to end and once it had I quickly lead the young woman to her friends before finding someone else to dance with. Now I'd have to dance with every lady twice to prevent my mother's plotting.

The next young lady I found to dance with was in fact Miss Hyuga. She was the complete opposite of the young man I couldn't seem to get out of my mind. Her raven hair was twisted up on top her head in the latest style. Her skin was so pale it looked to be the color of the whitest pearl and her pale gray violet eyes were so subdued. She was very quiet and would make some man a very lucky husband. The next two dances I shared with her. I found her far more pleasant, for she didn't pester me with mindless questions. If my mother could pick anyone it should be her, I would find her fall less aggravating then any other woman here.

After my dance with Miss Hyuga I danced with a number of other eligible young women, but on the ride home my mother kept asking me about Miss Yamanaka.

"Mother why do you insist on talking about her, I didn't just dance with her tonight."

"Yes I am well aware of that my dear, but the look on your face when she asked you for the second dance was a look I've never seen on you face before my darling. Do you really mean to tell me you do not find her pleasing?"

"I find her to be like all other young women I've met."

"That is a bit hash darling, you can't mean to say that out of all the woman you danced with tonight that not one stood out from the other. I can hardly believe that you didn't find one to your liking. You need to start looking for a wife. You already have career and a beautiful home of your own out in the country as well as a town house now you need to think of finding a wife. Come now son there has to be one woman out there who you want."

I gave a sigh. She was right, society was expecting me to find a wife, by now I should already be courting someone. My brother had been courting Miss Haruno for two months already. I suspect in another five months that he will propose. I needed to find someone soon, it is what was expected of me.

"If I had to choose one young lady from the party tonight I would have to choose Miss Hyuga. She suited me more then any of the others." The smile on my mothers face was one of pure excitement.

"I new it! She is quite perfect for you. I shall have to see about inviting her and her family over for dinner very soon. Oh I always knew you would find someone as lovely as Miss Hyuga. Oh darling I'm so happy for you! Don't you agree dear husband?" she said leaning into my fathers side. He smiled down at her before looking to me.

"Yes, Miss Hyuga is quite a fine match, she couldn't hope for anyone better then my eldest son." He gave a nod before going back to gazing out the window.

Once at home, my mother quickly dashed to her parlor where she most likely is composing a letter to Mrs. Hyuga to invite her to dinner. My brother made his way to his room and my father headed for his own study. I chose to follow him.

"Is there something you wish to talk about son?"

"Yes there is, if you have the time."

"Please take a seat and speak your mind."

"Do you love mother?" He turned to me with a surprised look on his face.

"I do, but I did not always love her. You know that our marriage was arranged by my parents. I thought her to be quite foolish and simple; however you know your mother is hardly a simple woman. I grew to love your mother once I got to know her. I'm sure you'll feel the same of Miss Hyuga. She is a fine young woman, you have chosen well. If you do not love he now I believe that over time you will. Your mother and I were very lucky, I can only pray that my sons are as lucky as I have been in marriage."

"Did you ever love someone other then mother?"

"No, I was much like you. I am a very goal oriented person. I got my schooling done and a job before I even thought about marriage, which is why I was not worried about you like your mother has been these past few months."

"I see, thank you father."

"You are welcome son." With that I got up from my seat and headed out of my parents town house and made my way to my own home. It was just next door. My mother made sure of that when she helped me find the place. She didn't want me too far from her.

As I was readying myself for the night there were many thoughts on my mind of my future courtship which would soon be starting once I had asked her fathers permission, which he was unlikely to refuse, after all I was a much better prospect then many others out there. Just before I closed my eyes though a certain blond appeared in my mind.

My mother worked faster then I thought. She had sent her note early the next morning and the dinner was set for Friday evening, which came much sooner then I was prepared for. Both Miss Hyuga's parents were in attendance as was her cousin Neji Hyuga. Before diner the was much talk of politics. At the diner table politics were still discussed though other topics were covered as well.

We retired to the drawing room where Miss Hyuga was able to display her wonderful piano skills. I will admit that she is quite talented. For her quite personality she expresses quite a lot of her self in her music. She has a lovely singing voice as well. Perhaps my father was right. I may not love her, but perhaps once I got to know her I would grow to love her.

Towards the end of the evening I was able to get Mr. Hyuga alone to ask him for his permission to court his daughter. He looked me in the eye for a moment before clasping my hand with a smile on his face.

"Oh course my lad, my daughter would be more then happy."

With that said I went to ask the girl herself for her permission to court her and to make my intentions known to her.

"Miss Hyuga," I said getting her attention. Her mother was talking with my mother and her father and cousin were speaking with my father and brother giving us the privacy we needed, though still supervised. "I would like to ask you for you permission to court you."

The young woman blushed before stuttering her answer, "Y-yes, That w-would make m-me v-very h-happy." She smiled up at me before looking down at her feet again.

"Perhaps you could play the piano one last time before you leave. You play very well and I do enjoy music," I said so that the two of us wouldn't remain standing awkwardly next to each other. She nodded before moving to the piano to play another song. Shortly after the Hyuga family left. It seemed everyone was pleased with tonights events, though I could not help feeling that something was not quite right.

Over the next few weeks I remained in the city and continued to see Miss Hyuga regularly. Every Friday for the last five weeks had been spent in the company of the Hyuga family. I found that Miss Hyuga was quite accomplished in not only music, but art as well. She was also very well read, she could carry on a conversation, though the stuttering made for the conversations to last longer then needed. My life continued much as it always had, I had forgotten all about the blond, it was simply a passing curiosity. At least that's what I thought it was until I saw him again.

My brother came into my town house with what he deemed good news. Apparently his boxing teacher had said he was ready to fight in a real match.

"Please come," he said looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"Why, so I can see you get beaten by men of lesser status. If you are fighting the same men as I saw last time I am afraid you may not have a chance."

"Thank you for you confidence," he said the sarcasm heavy in his tone. "I will actually be fighting others of the same level of fighting. It is rookie night, so all who will be fighting are first timers. Naruto thinks that I stand a pretty good chance. Will you please come?"

"Alright I will come, perhaps I will even place a bet or two," I laughed as my brother smiled.

Later that night I found myself standing around the fighting area watching as boys and men a like threw fists at each other. Sasuke was right they were all beginners non had the talent that the blond I'd seen fight weeks ago possessed.

The ring master stepped into the ring to announce the next fight while a couple of men dragged out an half conscious boy.

"Next we have the dark raven, Sasuke, fighting whirlwind Lee." My brother stepped into the ring wearing a pair only a pair of trousers, much like all the other boxers. His opponent was a very slim young man about the same age as my brother, perhaps a year or two his senior. The bell rang and the fight began. The two fighters didn't hesitate at all. The went at each other the two hardly landed a solid hit on each other. My brother was actually pretty good, but then so was this Lee. This fight lasted longer then any of the others, but my brother came our on top. He had chosen well in picking his teacher. I could see a bit of Naruto's fighting style in my brothers movements, though my brother was much more calculating and smooth where Naruto was more fierce and rough, though no less effective.

My brother had two more fights that night, one he lost but the other he won. Two out of three is pretty good for a beginner which is what I told him when he came to join me.

"Yeah Naruto said the same thing, speaking of him I wonder where he went I thought he was right behind me." The two of us looked around, I spotted the blond first. I had forgotten how gold his hair was and how clear and blue his eyes were.

"There he is," my brother said and started pushing his way though the crowd, with me following behind him.

Someone else got there before we did. A red head with green eyes and a few inches shorter then the blond with a cruel look in his eyes had wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Your fighters did well tonight Naruto," The red head said over the roar of the crowd watching the fight.

"Thanks Gaara, I new they would." Naruto smiled at the read head his eyes shinning brightly.

"Do you think we could step out side and-"

"There you are, I thought you were coming to watch the rest of the fights with me," my brother said interrupting the two.

"Sorry, I kind of ran into someone." Naruto gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "Sasuke this is Gaara, um Gaara this is one of the guys I have been teaching."

Gaara nodded approvingly at my brother before his eyes traveled to me. "And you would be?" His eyes were piercing and seemed to be glaring at me, though I don't know why he would have a reason to give me such a look. "You are a gentlemen, but clearly not a boxer, and if your not a boxer then there is only one other reason a gentlemen like yourself would be in this area."

"Yes I'm a gentleman and you are correct that I'm not a boxer, I am here to support my brother Sasuke." I glared right back at him. The fact that he was implying that I was either her to gamble away my hard earned money or to waste said money on a cheep whore was repulsive.

"Naruto," the red head turned to the blond, "can we continue are conversation outside?"

"Can you give me a few minutes, I'll meet you out there." The red head gave a nod and headed for the door.

"What was that about?" I asked watching the red heads exit.

"That's nothing, though I probably shouldn't keep him waiting." Naruto said glancing at the door the red head went through.

"Is he some friend of yours or something?" Sasuke asked.

"It is complicated."

"He does not seem like a very pleasant person. Seems more like some kind of gang member," I said still glaring at the exit.

"Ha, ha, more like gang leader. He is the one that asked me to join his gang that I told you about last time we spoke."

"You are friends with a gang leader? You are in a gang!" Sasuke cried out. Some people turned to look at us before turning back to the fighting.

"Would you quiet down you bastard, and no I am not in a gang. I turned him down, though we do tend to talk every now and then when we see each other here."

"You really shouldn't be spending any time with a guy like that, you could get into a lot of trouble by simply being associated with him." I really can not say why but I was genuinely worried about this young man, more so then I should be.

"Listen Itachi, thank you for you concern, but I've been taking care of myself for a very long time, I do not need your help or advice. Now I really should be going, or he might leave. He's not the most patient person in England." With that he turned an left. I could not believe he had just spoken to me like that. No one speaks to me like that, and to think a moment ago I was worried about him.

"Come on Itachi let's go watch," Sasuke said grabbing my arm and taking me back into the crowd of men cheering on their favorite fighter. All the while my mind kept wondering back to the young man with blond hair and blue eyes. Not even the thrill of a good match seemed to drag my attention away. What was it a boy this particular human had caught my attention so after such a short amount of time? I hardly even thought of the young lady I would someday ask to marry out of duty. I've lived my who life knowing what my duty was, but what about my duty to myself, the duty to life a life that would make me happy? What if my happiness in life was in the hands of a poor homeless boxing instructor?

AN: Alright that's the end of chapter two. Let me know what you think! Also please keep in mind that this is a fanfic and some of my facts might be wrong as I don't always have the time to look things up, though sometimes I do. Just something to keep in mind, so don't chew me out if I got some little fact wrong. Thanks again for reading! Please REVIEW!


End file.
